


Rationalization

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Drama, F/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Pre-Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-11
Updated: 2008-10-11
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Ziva dreams of Tony.





	Rationalization

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

She dreams she stopped loving him.

She dreams she never began to love him.

She dreams he tells her he loves her.

She dreams he takes her into his arms.

She dreams he kisses her.

She dreams of their lovemaking.

She dreams of their engagement.

She dreams of their marriage.

She dreams she leaves Mossad and he leaves NCIS.

She dreams of the children they have.

She dreams of their long, happy life together.

But she knows it will never, can never, be.

She knows she should cease to dream.

Awake or asleep she must stop dreaming of Anthony DiNozzo.


End file.
